


you're sweet enough for me

by Trash2k18



Series: klance au month 2k19 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hogsmeade, Honeydukes, M/M, keith works at honey dukes, lance is a student at Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash2k18/pseuds/Trash2k18
Summary: Keith works at Honeydukes during the school year and Lance is a Hogwarts student who loves the candy shop, especially after they hire the cute kid with the mullet.Lance visits enough during the scheduled Hogsmeade visits, imagine how much he'd visit once he found out there's a secret passage connecting Hogwarts to the Honeydukes storage cellar.day 4: hogwarts





	you're sweet enough for me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't entirely know how, but I somehow managed to write this without including what house Lance was in, so feel free to whatever house fits you. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> x ~r

If there was one thing Lance loved the most about Hogwarts, it was how close they were to Hogsmeade and how often they got to visit. 

Now that he was  _ finally _ a seventh year, he had a lot more free time than his previous years at Hogwarts. And what else was he going to use his free time with other than going to Hogsmeade. It was pretty late into the morning and still the first few weeks of the new year, so now seemed like a good time to test the boundaries. 

He needed to get some supplies anyway from the bookstore, maybe stop by Zonko’s joke shop so he could pull a prank on Pidge later. And maybe, only if he had time, he would stop by Honeydukes and spend some time there. Just because, you know, choosing the correct candy can sometimes take a while. Not at  _ all _ because his boyfriend Keith worked there. 

As far as Lance can remember, Keith had been working at Honeydukes since Lance was in his fifth year. It was their first trip to Hogsmeade after returning from Christmas break. 

~

“Alright g-guys. You know-w the d-drill,” Lance said, hugging his school robes closer to him in an attempt to warm himself up. “We hit Zo-zonko’s first, so th-that way we get all the-the good pra-anks first.” 

Beside him, Hunk and Pidge nodded, shivering just as much as Lance was. 

“Then f-from there, we’ll-’ll head to the bu-bookstore so Pidge can ch-ch-check out all the next books.” Pidge elbowed him in the side. “F-fine. Also b-because there’s this n-new book that I-I want to check out.

“On-Once we finish up there, we’ll g-go to the Three Br-Broomsticks for drinks. And fi-finally, we’ll h-hit Honeydukes, wh-when there will be ho-hopefully be le-less k-kids.” He looked at his friends for confirmation. Lance couldn’t tell if the shaking of their heads was due to the cold or them agreeing to the plan. He took it as the latter option and lead them towards Zonko’s. 

A couple hours later, the gang was finally done with their earlier plans and they finally made their way to Honeydukes. 

“Du-des,” Lance rubbed his hands together for warmth, “I h-have not had Hon-Honeydukes candy in  _ forev-ever _ . And I’ve g-got to say, I missed it  _ so _ mu-much. I can not wa-wait to stock u-up.” 

They pushed open the doors to Honeydukes, immediately sighing in relief in the warmth that surrounded them. 

“It’s so  _ warm _ .” Hunk said. He perked up for a second. “And look! No stutter!” The three friends silently cheered. 

“Alright.” Pidge checked the watch on her wrist. “We have about an hour and a half before everyone has to be back at Hogwarts, and it takes us ten minutes to get from here  _ to _ Hogwarts, so I suggest that we leave within the next hour and fifteen.” She looked up at Hunk and Lance, who nodded their heads and then split up. 

He was passing one of the front counters so he could see the new flavors of the fizzing whizbees when he noticed something — or should he say some _ one _ — unusual. Behind the counter was a guy that looked around Lance’s age. 

His back was facing Lance, but from what he could see, he had longish black hair that just brushed the top of his shoulders. He wore the Honeydukes uniform of a light brown hat, dark grey vest over a light grey short sleeve button up. From a door on the left, another guy came out, wearing the same uniform, and began talking to the raven haired boy, presumably showing him the ropes. 

Lance didn’t know how long he had been staring at the two of them (really just the former), but when he saw their bodies shift to the side like they were going to turn around, Lance quickly spun around and dashed forward, crashing straight into a display of Chocolate Frogs. 

“Ahh!”

He sat on the ground amidst a pile of candy boxes and fake frogs, his hand against his eyes.  _ God, Pidge and Hunk were never going to let him live this down.  _

“Dude, are you okay?” 

Moving his fingers and looking up, Lance saw the new kid squatting in front of him and  _ Merlin _ was he pretty. 

Bent down to Lance’s level, the guy’s face was much closer than he’d have liked, but it at least allowed Lance to get a proper look at his face. He looked asian, eyes an incredible mixture of black, blue, and purple that stood out against his pale skin. His hair was indeed long, bangs occasionally falling into his eyes. 

If he wasn’t so embarrassed right now, Lance was sure he’d try to flirt with — his eyes drifted down to his chest, where a nametag reading “Keith” was pinned to his vest — Keith. But his current predicament had him tongue tied. 

“I, uh,” He cleared his throat, “Yeah, yeah, I’m-I’m good. Thanks.” He made to try to get up, but his hand landed on another box and he slipped once again. 

“For Merlin’s sake,” He grumbled, frustrated at what he probably looked like right now. 

“Here, let me help you,” Keith said as a gloved hand appeared in front of his face. When had he stood up? 

Lance stared at it, wondering who the fuck wears  _ fingerless gloves _ when it’s freezing outside, before grabbing it and holsting himself up. 

“Thanks. And sorry again, for the mess.” He glanced behind him at the mess of Chocolate Frog boxes, some more squished than others, the frogs that escaped hopping away to freedom. 

He looked back at Keith, who shrugged. 

“No worries. Things have been kind of boring, this is probably the most exciting thing to have happened since I started.” 

Lance’s eyebrows perked up in interest. “When did you start?” 

Keith suddenly became shy, a hand moving up to cup the back of his neck. “Well… just a few weeks ago actually? Around the time Hogwarts released their kids for break.”

Lance made an ‘o’ with his mouth. He knew the guy was new, but knowing how new he was made him wonder why worked here, and why in the middle of the school year? 

Instead of asking what he actually wanted to know, Lance went with, “So what’s up with your mullet, Keith?” 

The other boys hands went to the ends of his hair, then moving to run his hands through the entirety of his hair. From where he stood, Lance could see a slight blush on his cheeks. 

“It’s not a mullet, it-it’s just grows that way.” He cleared his throat. “How do you know my name, anyway-“

“Lance,” he filled in, “And I know your name because it’s on your nametag.” He gestured down at said nametag. Keith ‘ooh’ed, glancing at it quickly. 

“Sorry, I’m not used to this whole working with customers thing.” He ran his hands through his hair again. 

“Well,” Lance copied his motion, a hand absentmindedly running through his hair, “if you’d like, I could come in during my visits and help you get used to that.”

Keith snorted. “Really?” He gave Lance an incredulous look, “Are you saying that you’d come in here during every visit and ‘help me’ learn now to talk to customers?” He crossed his hands, leaning on one of his hips. 

“Well yeah. Anything for a cute boy.” He felt his face flame up as realized what he said. 

Keith’s face, in return, also blushed, but a small smirk slowly appeared on his face. 

“What did you call me?”

“Nothing! I-I didn’t say anything!” He waved his hands in front him as if he could wave away what he said. 

The other boy leaned slightly forward, continuing to taunt him. “Are you sure? Because I’m pretty sure you just called me cute.”

Lance shook his head, crossing his hands over his chest. “Nope, nope, never happened.” 

Keith was about to say something else when someone’s voice interrupted. 

“Lance? Where are you?” 

That was Hunk’s voice. 

Oh shit, he forgot about his friends. 

“Aw dang, would you look at that.” He swung his hand in front of him in an ‘aw darn’ gesture, walking slowly backwards. “I’d love to keep talking and all, but looks like my friends need me and curfews are a thing at Hogwarts. Maybe we can continue this conversation next time, huh?”

Lance threw a wink at Keith before turning around and heading towards where he thinks he heard his friends voices, nearly missing the blush that blossomed on Keith’s cheeks at the gesture. 

~

And that was back in fifth year. 

Ever since their first meeting, Lance continued to visit Honeydukes on every Hogsmeade visit. According to Hunk and Pidge, Lance “began crushing so hard” that he’d spend the whole Hogsmeade visit in Honeydukes just so could talk to Keith. 

Through the visits, Lance begun to learn more about Keith, such as that they were in fact the same age, he was previously expelled from Hogwarts for reasons Keith was hesitant to talk about, he lived in Hogsmeade during the school year with a family friend so he could be closer to work, his parents weren’t in the picture but he did have an older brother and brother-in-law who he stayed with during the breaks, etc. In return, Keith learned the same about Lance; he was a student at Hogwarts, his best friends were Hunk and Pidge despite them all being in different houses, he had a big family, some of who were arriving at Hogwarts in the coming years, and other things. 

When Keith revealed that he still wanted to learn more about magic despite being kicked out, Lance jumped at the opportunity to spend more time with Keith by teaching him the magic he learned, as well as peppering in the things he loved on the side. 

Steadily, as they spent more time together, Lance began to fall more and more for the Honeydukes worker. And lucky for him, he wasn’t the only one who fell. 

They started dating at the end of sixth year, much to the both of their delight.

~

By the time he reached Honeydukes, Lance was only slightly sweaty. (Stupid weird September weather making it feel like summer when it’s supposed to be autumn.)

He opened the door, calling out for Keith and receiving no response. Huh, maybe he was at one of the counters. 

Knowing the store well enough after his many visits over the year, Lance made his way towards all the checkout counters. They were one of the places Keith liked to “hide,” and by hide he meant sit on the ground behind the counter until he was called or needed. 

But he didn’t find him. 

Maybe his was down in the cellar that the store used for storage. Yeah, probably. Lance made his way over to the cellar door, which was unlocked. 

Keith probably wouldn’t be too mad if Lance went down into the storage area. It definitely wouldn't be the first time he’d be down there but it would be the first time he’d be going alone. 

Popping a few muggle candies into his mouth, which he always paid for at the end of the day, Lance opened the door and made his way down. 

The first thing he noticed as he descended the stairs was holy  _ fuck _ was it dark in here. Mumbling  _ Lumos _ , he continued downward. The second thing he noticed was the overwhelming smell of sweets that hit him as soon as he opened the door. 

_ Is this what a cavity smells like? _

He finally found something to turn on the light, a metal string hanging from the ceiling at the end of the stairs. Pulling it and mumbling  _ Nox _ , Lance stared at the room before him. 

On all sides, underneath the small rectangular windows, the shelves were  _ overflowing _ with the amount of candy they were holding. There was jars of jelly slugs, fizzing whizbees, sugar quills, droobles gum, liquorice wands, and so many more that Lance couldn’t keep track. The ground also held crates and boxes, which no doubt held more candy. 

He sauntered forward, spinning in circles as he tried to calculate how much candy was in here. Then, his foot caught on something and he tripped, landing hard on the cobblestone. 

_ What the fuck? _

He looked at his feet, expecting to see a stray box of candy, but what he saw surprised him nonetheless. 

There was a wooden trapdoor placed practically in the middle of the room. 

Curiosity getting the best of him, he crept forward, hands grasping at the metal clasp. 

_ Well, _ Lance thought as he tightened his grip,  _ opening this trapdoor can either lead to my death or something  _ way _ cooler. Let’s just hope it’s the latter. _

With that thought, Lance pulled on the handle as hard as he could. But it must’ve been stuck or something because it didn’t even budge. 

“Fine. If that’s how you want to be.” He wiped his hands on his slacks before repositioning them back on the metal. From his current position on the ground, he figured that he should be able to open it this time. 

He pulled harder this time, grunting at the effort. 

“What are you doing?” 

Lance screamed, letting of the handle and falling back in surprise. When he looked up, he saw Keith crouching over with laughter on the other side of the trap door. 

“‘S not funny,” Lance muttered as he crossed his arms, pouting. 

“You’re right, it’s really not,” Keith said between laughter, “But there was just something about it that made me-” he didn’t finish his sentence as he dissolved into more laughter. 

Lance tried to be mad, but seeing the smile on his boyfriend’s face made it go away. Curse those damn cute dimples. 

He shook his head, saving the memory of Keith’s smile for later. Standing up, he brushed any cellar dust on his pants as he faced Keith. 

“Anyway, babe, what’s this?” 

Keith composed himself, glancing at the trap door between them. 

“I-I don’t know, to be honest.” He crouched down in to inspect it. “I’ve seen it plenty of times, but I’ve never really cared much about what was under it.” 

“You mean to tell me that there’s a mysterious trap door at the bottom of your storage cellar and you have never  _ once _ been curious about what was underneath it or what it could lead to?” 

Keith shrugged. “I mean, no. I have been curious, but I just never bothered to act on it.” He looked up at Lance, “Unlike you, I guess.” 

Lance shrugged his shoulders. “What can I say? I’m curious.” He crouched down next to Keith. “Now come on, help me open this.” 

His boyfriend sighed. “Fine.” He went to Lance’s side and together they pulled on the hatch. Miraculously, their combined strength helped them open the door. 

Coughing at the surge of dust that came up with the door, the boys peered in, but it was too dark to see. 

“Lance, care to cast some light?” 

“On it,” he took out his wand and cast the charm. 

A ladder down appeared in front of them. From what they could see, the ladder wasn’t that long and soon lead to a passageway that continued forward. 

“Where do you think this leads?”

Lance turned to Keith, a mischievous look on his face. “Wanna check it out?” 

Keith scoffed. “Oh yeah, I’d love to check a mysterious and creepy hallway that I just found out was under a trapdoor that was probably stuck for a reason. This definitely can’t end badly, right?” The sarcasm practically dripped from his voice. 

“Ha ha, Mr. Sarcasm. Do you want to check it out or not?” 

Keith shrugged his shoulders again. “Sure, why not.” He jumped down into the new room. 

“Keith!” Lance cast  _ Lumos _ quickly before jumping in after his boyfriend. “You gotta stop doing things so impulsively.” He looked around the room, rock on all sides of him. 

“Yeah, but if I did that then I couldn’t surprise you with this.”

“With wh-mmpf!” Lance turned to face Keith, only to be met with a pair of lips against his. It wasn’t the first time they’ve kissed, but every time they did so it sent a shiver down his spine. 

They parted, a dopey smile on Lance’s face. “Alright.  _ Some _ impulsive things are allowed.”

Keith smiled smugly. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He grabbed Lance’s hand and laced their fingers together, pulling him down the passageway. “Now let’s go see where this leads us.” 

One hand holding his wand and the other laced in Keith’s, the couple made their way down the hallway, twenty questions keeping them from falling into silence. 

After what seems like forever, but was only probably an hours walk, they finally reached something memorable. 

A slide was coming out of the wall, disappearing upwards. 

“What the fuck?” 

Lance released their hands, moving forward to inspect the slide. 

“Do you think I could climb up the tunnel?” He crawled inside. 

“Maybe, but it might be too slippery.” Keith leaned against the wall as he watched his boyfriend try to climb the slide, but kept slipping and sliding back down. 

He shifted, trying to make himself more comfortable on the wall when he felt something click behind his back. 

“Ahh!” 

From inside the slide, Lance’s yell drew Keith’s attention. 

“Are you okay?” He leaned in front of the tunnel, which had suddenly turned into stairs? When had that happened? He looked back at where he was a leaning, one of the cobblestone bricks pressed deeper than the others. 

“Lance, look.” The brunet walked out of the staircase and over to Keith, who pointed at the the piece of cobblestone. “It must be some sort of button. As soon as I accidentally leaned on it, you screamed and when I looked the slide had turned into stairs.”

Lance nodded. “Yeah, that sounds about right. That’s probably why I now have several bruises on my legs.”

Keith scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, sorry about that.” He moved in front of the staircase. “Anyway, where do you think this goes?”

Shrugging, Lance walked forward, wand lighting their way. “I don’t know, but there’s only one way to find out.” He walked up the stairs. 

Keith sighed. “There are probably more ways to tell,” he said as he followed him up the staircase. 

“Yeah, yeah. Won’t you just let me be dramatic for once?”

“You’re always dramatic, sweetie.” Lance blushed at the nickname, continuing to climb as Keith smirked. 

The burning in their calves was almost becoming too much when they reached what looked like a door but with no handle. 

“Woah…” Lance gave Keith his wand and started feeling around the edges of the door. “Maybe there’s another button or something that’ll open this door too.” 

His hand was moving around the wall when he felt something, words maybe, inscribed into the wall. 

“Hey, Keith, bring the wand over here. I think I found something.” Keith brought the wand closer to where Lance pointed. 

Scratched into the wall, as if someone put it there as a reminder, was one word.

_ “Dissendium.” _ Lance read aloud. 

Before the pair, the door in front of the slide to the right, revealing another more familiar hallway. 

“Wait a second…” Lance walked into the new empty hallway. “I know this hallway!” He reached in and pulled Keith out to join him. 

“This is a Hogwarts hallway!” 

Lance jumped around in circles in celebration, Keith watching from the side with a smile. He stopped jumping suddenly, turning to face his boyfriend. 

“Do you know what this means?” 

“What what means?” Keith looked confused. 

“This! This secret passageway from behind a—” he looked at where they came from, a one-eyed witch statue in place of the hole they just left. “—a one-eyed witch statue can lead me  _ directly _ to Honeydukes! Which means…” he trailed off, hoping for Keith to catch on and continue. 

“...you can visit me whenever you want?” 

“ _ Exactly! _ ” 

Lance surged forward, locking his arms around Keith’s neck as he kissed him once again. Surprised but nonetheless appreciating it, Keith sighed and melted into it, kissing back. 

Lance pulled back, leaning his forehead against Keith’s. 

“No more waiting for Hogsmeade visits. No more only getting to see you every other weekend.”

Keith chuckled. “If only we had known about this earlier. Either way,” he looked at Lance fondly, “I’m glad we have it now.” 

“Me too, mullet, me too.”

~

The rest of Lance’s seventh year consisted of him using the newfound secret passageway to visit his boyfriend whenever he wanted. 

And he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
